


Silver and Gold

by greensilverserpent



Series: Eternal love [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: To stay or leave. How would you decide?





	Silver and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2008-12-27 04:13pm to 04:27pm  
> Inspiration: For a very special person, who I met during RingCon 2008. Thank you for everything, ada.

"Are you coming with us?" Elrond's words were soft, leveled to the mood the former Lord of the Golden Wood was in. Celeborn stood in front of the window, his eyes seeming to sweep over the valley but Elrond was sure they saw nothing. "Are you coming with us?" When the melodious voice finally spoke, the stance remained the same. "There is nothing left for me here nor in Valinor." Elrond lowered his head. "I know how much he meant to you and I know how much you meant to him." The silver-haired elf turned, dark eyes locking onto grey ones. "Do you?" "I saw the smiles you shared. I saw the pain, the fury, the passion. You two riding alongside each other was a sight to behold as was to see you spar. You took the breath away from elves and men alike. There was nothing more beautiful than to watch you looking at each other." Celeborn smiled sadly. "He was aware of that and very jealous of every eye that locked onto my form for too long." They lapsed into silence, the wind reminding them that departure was imminent. Elrond made his steps to the door, then asked for the last time: "Are you coming with us?" His smile never wavering Celeborn answered: "No."


End file.
